


One Shots of Galar

by Maia_the_Writer



Series: Adventures in Galar [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_the_Writer/pseuds/Maia_the_Writer
Summary: A collection of one shots of characters from the Pokemon Sword and Shield games along with my OCs.  OCs come from my fanfic "Galar's Most Popular Couple" and if you read that the one shots will make more sense.  Every one shot that I post will have it's own summary and title.
Series: Adventures in Galar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. How Piers and Sarah Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how my OC Sarah and Piers met. Turns out that Leon and Sonia aren't the only ones to have found friends during the gym challenge.

Piers leaned against the wall, tapping his feet nervously. 

He was waiting with hundreds of other gym challengers to step onto the pitch. He was experiencing the familiar mix of fright and excitement, that came usually right before he performed music in front of people. Piers knew that what he needed to do next was going to be simple: go out on the pitch while everyone cheered for you, take a group picture with the gym leaders and then leave. Piers then thought of his little sister Marnie who would be watching this moment on their grandmother's old television. He hoped that Marnie and Grandmum would get a chance to see him on the screen.

"Hi!"  
A voice pulled him away from his thoughts and a girl, probably a year or two younger than him, was standing in front of him. She was wearing a similar gym challenger uniform and her black hair was tied back from her face. Piers said "Hello" back and nodded his head.

"My name's Sarah, what's your name?"

Oh, she was still talking.

"The name's Piers," said Piers.

"Piers, huh," said Sarah, "Cool name. Also, you got cool hair."

Piers self-consciously touched his hair. His hair was certainly unique, as sections of his hair alternated between the colors of black and white. He knew that he stood out in a crowd and got stares because of it.

"I wished I had hair like yours," said Sarah, "Mine's just brown, but it's a nice shade you know? But your hair looks awesome! Is it natural?"

"Yup, I was born like this," said Piers.

Well, it was more like due to a strange circumstance with his birth. It was something to do with his dad and his ancestors being from Ballonlea and that Piers' birth might have triggered a trick of the Fae, but Sarah didn't need to know about that.

"Wow!" said Sarah.

Piers smirked at Sarah who looked so amazed at his hair. Outside of Spikemuth, most people would look at his hair and clothes, and whispered about him being a delinquent. It was nice that someone liked his hair instead of wishing he would go away.

"Also, you got good hair too," said Piers.

Then Piers blushed from embarrassment. Oh no, what was he doing? He wasn't used to socializing with people his age! What if it came off as weird?

"Aw, thanks!" said Sarah, "So, where are you from?"

Piers hesitated. This girl was actually wanted to chat with him. Yet, Piers knew that the inevitable would happen. The moment he said Spikemuth, she would look horrified and then try to switch the subject or find an excuse to leave the conversation.

"Spikemuth," mumbled Piers.

"Wicked!" said Sarah, "That's where all the rock concerts are right?"

Piers looked at her with mild surprise. She likes rock music? Huh, but what kind?

"Well, I haven't been to Spikemuth, but more older sister Marie has been to a few when she visits home. She promised me the next time she goes to one in Spikemuth, she'll take me along. I really want to go! They sound wild and fun!"

Piers kept looking at her, waiting for her to say something negative, but she didn't.

"I want to go to a concert one day." said Sarah, "It's just hard to find someone my age interested in rock music. I would love to come to Spikemuth one day for some good old rock."

"You should," said Piers, "It's smashing! I'm in a rock band and let me tell you there's no better crowd than the one in Spikemuth."

Well, Piers had only performed in Spikemuth, so he couldn't compare it to anywhere else, but Sarah didn't need to know that.

"You are?!" asked Sarah excitingly.

Soon Piers was telling Sarah about his band, The Zig-Za-Booms. Sarah had a solid musical background that became obvious to Piers as Sarah asked about the instruments and more technical questions about his band's songs. Piers and Sarah were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realize they were going onto the pitch until people started to move around them.

"C'mon Piers, let's go!" said Sarah.

Piers grinned. It felt nice to have made an acquaintance in the Gym Challenge. Hopefully, he could be friends with her. They stepped onto the pitch and Piers blinked as he got used to lights and everyone was screaming around him. Piers looked around in awe. The stadium was already huge, but even more so now as it was filled to the brim with people. Piers shyly waved at the crowd after he saw Sarah waving energetically to the people in the stands.

"My cousin Gordie told me that people love it when you wave to them," said Sarah.

A Rotom camera zoomed closer to them, which surprised Piers a bit and he bumped into Sarah.

"Sorry!" said Piers.

Sarah just laughed.

"It's fine, let's wave to the camera," said Sarah.

And so, they did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Grandmum! Look! Look it's Piers!"

Marnie was shouting with joy as she watched her brother on the television screen. She was about to give up on finding him, but there he was!

"Look Cory!" said Marnie to her Morpeko, "It's Piers!"

"Peko!" acknowledged Cory the Morpeko, who was munching on a berry.

Grandmum Elaine was sitting on her old couch next to her granddaughter. She smiled that Marnie was so happy to see Piers. Elaine though was curious about the girl who was next to Piers. She was smiling and waving to the camera with Piers and to Elaine's shock, Piers was too. Elaine soon found out who the girl was from the tv hosts as the video cut to them

"And here we have two young challengers." said the female tv hosts, "Brad, could you look up the numbers and find out who they are?"

"On it," said Brad, "Oh, wait. Here they are."

Soon two names flashed across the screen, one was Piers Walker and the other was Sarah Voss-Char.

"Wow," said Brad, "Leslie, are you seeing what I'm seeing?! I think we got someone related to our Ice Type gym leader Melony Voss!"

"Indeed!" said Leslie, "Let's bring up her League Card here."

Soon the screen changed to show Sarah Voss-Char's league card. The picture of Sarah was pretty. She was smiling at the camera with her hair down and a tropical flower tucked behind her ear.

"Aww, she looks adorable," said Leslie, "Okay, here's what we have on the back of her league card: Sarah had always looked up to her aunt Melony in her battle skills, but what got her to finally  
think about joining the gym challenge was seeing her cousin Gordie compete in the gym challenge. Since then, she has been working on becoming a Pokemon trainer. Despite her father Rick Char being a specialist in Ice Type Pokémon, Sarah is excited to see the various other kinds of Pokemon Galar has to offer."

"Hmm," said Brad, "She certainly has a lot to live up to."

"Good for her though for preparing to do this and starting a bit later, "said Leslie, "I can't wait to see how she battles!"

"Yes, me too," said Brad, "Let's find out who's the boy that's with her is."

Then came Piers' card on to the screen. Elaine smiled at the picture. It looked like Piers might have taken it right before the ceremonies. He had his gym challenger uniform on and was looking away from the camera. Piers chose the most basic background too. Piers was not the best with his picture being taken and Elaine knew that her grandson probably took his photo at the last minute so that he could get it over and be done with it.

"Aww, it looks like he's camera shy," said Leslie.

"I think Sarah Voss-Char though makes him smile more," commented Brad, "There's actually not much on his league card."

Piers league card was short and to the point: The name's Piers, I'm from Spikemuth. And yes, my hair's natural so please stop asking.

"He's from Spikemuth, that explains his hair," said Brad

The camera then panned over the gym challengers and gym leaders gathering together on the pitch for a group picture. The tv hosts, Leslie and Brad, stopped talking about Piers and Sarah and switched to giving their commentary of what was going on. Soon they were laughing at how Raihan was doing Bunnelby ears behind the Champion's head. Many of the gym challengers laughed when they saw what was going on while a lot of the older gym leaders were shaking their heads at the dragon gym leader's silly antics with his longtime rival.

"Grandmum," said Marnie, "What makes an Alolan Vulpix different from a normal Vulpix?"

Soon Elaine was busy telling her granddaughter about the regional variant of Vulpix in Alola. After Marnie got the answer, she went back to look on the screen. Elaine hoped that Sarah would become a good friend with Piers. He needed to hang out with someone his age and to have an opportunity to smile more often. If Sarah was getting him to smile and wave at cameras while enjoying it, Elaine considered it to be a very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the start of Sarah and Piers becoming very good friends. I have this headcanon where Sarah is the one to teach Piers how to camp. He’s awful at setting up a tent and camping! Also, Sarah’s first concert was to go see Piers perform. He gained some popularity after the gym challenge, so it was his first big crowd. Sarah had the time of her life and Piers likes to think of that performance as one of his best. 
> 
> Besides that, the Isle of Armor DLC came out today! What are your thoughts about it! I really liked how it's just one big wild area (and it actually is one) and the Pokemon that came back (Shinx! One of my all-time favorite Pokemon.). I have only seen Pokemon Sword playthroughs of it and I thought it was interesting how Klara was a deceptive rival as that was something I have not seen that yet in the games. It made me not like her because she was such a bully, but good for the player characters for proving themselves to be amazing!


	2. I Am Lost (How Leon and Sarah Met)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my fanfic Galar’s Most Popular Couple, my OC Sarah Char had only met the Champion Leon two times before she was contracted to be his fake girlfriend. The press only knows their first meeting to be at Raihan’s birthday party, when truthfully, Sarah and Leon met a week before that. This is the story of how Sarah and Leon first met because of Leon’s terrible sense of direction.

Sarah was glad that the line at Starbucks was short. As part of a group of interns at the Galar Post, they were often tasked with getting the coffee their co-workers needed. Sarah couldn't help but think of Andy in The Devils Wears Prada doing errands for Miranda Priestly. Luckily, no one at the Galar Post was a Miranda Priestly and people usually thanked the interns for bringing the coffee in. Even the receptionists kept a lookout for interns and pressed the button that automatically opened the big glass front doors for them so that they didn't have to struggle with the loads of food and drinks they carried as they opened the door.

Sarah had ordered eight drinks and had different floors to go to. First was the editor in chief herself, who politely thanked her. Then it was the various reporters who were all interviewing different gym leaders. Most interns would kill to be able to get a glimpse of gym leaders like Raihan or Nessa or possibly the champion himself. When rumors spread in the office who would come and when everyone got super excited. Sarah though kept her cool and went about her work. Her cousin Gordie and her best friend Piers were gym leaders, so she knew that gym leaders were just normal people with jobs that were well esteemed within the region and the media loved to follow their lives. She knew Piers generally hated things he considered to be extra work (which was almost everything with the gym challenge besides the battles themselves) so he wouldn't be there.

Earlier that day, Gordie was the first to be interviewed that morning and saw Sarah come in. While they were chatting, her supervisor saw them and came over to ask why Sarah was chatting with one of the gym leaders. When she found out they were cousins, her supervisor tasked Sarah to bring coffee to the interviewers that day. Her supervisor said that she trusted Sarah to not go "gaga" over the gym leaders since she didn't flaunt that a family member was a gym leader. Sarah didn't see any of the gym leaders who the interviewers were talking to, but she had delivered six other cups of coffees so far and she had one left. Sarah was on the fourth floor and was ready to walk to the next room when she heard someone running behind her. Sarah quickly scooted to the left as the person barreled past her. The person stopped after a few steps, turned around, and looked at her.

It was the Champion of Galar.

Despite having a cousin and a friend who were gym leaders, Sarah had never met the undefeated champion of Galar. This was the first time she ever saw him in person. She knew that the champion was good looking but seeing him in person was a whole new experience. It was like pictures did not capture how handsome he was. Sarah’s mind got back to the situation at hand, as the champion came to her grinning.

"Hello there!" he said with an award-winning smile.

"Alola!" said Sarah.

Sarah wanted to kick herself. She defaulted to the Alolan greeting when she was nervous. Worked marvelously in Alola but met mixed responses in Galar. The Champion chuckled at her greeting.

"Well, I didn't expect that," he said, "But that was nice."

"Good," said Sarah.

"So, what did you get?"

Sarah realized that first, the Champion was making small talk with her, and second, she needed to get this coffee to the last interviewer.

"Oh, it's not mine. I'm an intern here. I'm giving a coffee to the interviewers here. You know, the ones interviewing you and the gym leaders."

The Champion nodded.

"I hope that I don't make you late for someone who needs their coffee, but I'm lost. Could you help me find room 437?"

"Actually, that's the last stop for my coffee delivery. I can guide you there."

Sarah then started to walk forward, but then realized the Champion wasn't following her, but going the opposite way.

"Uh…Champion?"

The Champion stopped and then looked embarrassed.

"Oh sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head under his hat.

"No worries," said Sarah.

The Champion soon walked beside her and then started to chat with her again.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. My name's Leon, but you probably already knew that."

Sarah wanted to roll her eyes. She wondered if being a champion for over ten years made it him presumptuous.

"And what if I didn't?" asked Sarah.

"Oh! I never thought about that. Um…"

Sarah let out a giggle. It was supposed to be a short "Ha!", but it came out as a giggle. She blamed it on the champion walking beside her.

"Just teasing you," said Sarah, "Oh look here we are!"

Sarah opened the door to room 437. Unlike the other rooms, there were two people. One was the interviewer, a young man who was sitting down, nervously tapping his foot and looking very worried. The other was a slender woman dressed immaculately who was furiously talking on the phone.

"What do you mean the Champion's missing?" said the woman, "He must be in the building somewhere!"

"Oleana."

The Champion caught the attention of the woman named Oleana. Sarah flinched as she saw the look of frustration and fury on Oleana's face. The woman's face though softened as she composed herself into a more neutral look.

"Actually, Mr. Best has come to the room. I hope you and your colleague are more competent at finding the room than you are at keeping the Champion safe."

The woman ended the call and walked up to the Champion, her arms folded.

"You're late," said Oleana.

Sarah quickly went over to the interviewer as the Champion gave his response.

"Carmel mocha?" she asked.

"Oh, thank you!" said the interviewer, "What's your name?"

"It's Sarah."

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm Harry."

Sarah then heard the last bit of what the Champion was saying.

"But then Sarah here helped me find the room! So, don't fire the security guards. They were trying to hold back some fans as I ran into the elevator."

Harry and Sarah looked at each other with eyebrows raised. They knew that the security cameras probably caught that and that the footage would be shared with everyone by the time it was lunch break. Oleana huffed in response to Leon's explanation and then walked over to where Harry and Sarah were.

"Thank you, Miss,…" said Oleana.

"Sarah," said Sarah, after realizing the woman didn't remember her name.

"Last name?" asked Oleana.

"Char," said Sarah, she would weeks later want to kick herself again for giving up her last name willingly to that human Seviper.

Oleana nodded and then said.

"Thank you, Miss Char, for helping Mr. Best find the room. Now, Mr. Reynolds, could we start the interview? I know we are starting late, but Mr. Best has a very important meeting with the Chairman that he has to go to and can't miss it."

"Oh…um…"

Sarah felt bad for Harry Reynolds. The editor in chief would not be happy to find out they got a rushed interview with the Champion as he was the star of the league. The Champion then spoke up.

"I'm sure Rose will be fine if we're late," said Leon, "He has been looking for ways for the gym leaders and me to connect with our fans better. I think he would rather have me be presented in the best way rather than a rushed video."

Oleana frowned and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"You are correct Mr. Best," said Oleana, "The Chairman would agree with you."

Harry then had a burst of energy. Gone was his worried look as he replaced it with a smile as he stood up.

"Okay! Let's get this interview started!"

Sarah took that as the cue to leave. As she opened the door, she heard the Champion say, "Alola Sarah!"

Sarah turned back to see the Champion waving at her.

"Alola!" she said and quickly went outside.

Sarah took a deep breath and calmed herself down, relieved to have gotten her task done. She also couldn't believe she met the Champion in real life. Then she began to worry about potential office gossip. She didn't know Harry well and she wondered how long it would be before people were asking her about her brief small talk with the Champion. She hoped her honest answer of "I only helped him get to the meeting room." would be taken as the truth that it was.

The interview with the Champion went well and was a huge success for the Galar Post. While the interview was being filmed, Oleana sat in the corner of the room. She was there to make sure the Champion didn't say anything that wasn't what the League wanted him to say, but today she was only half focused. She was curious to find out more about the woman who delivered the coffee and decided that the Champion could handle himself for a few minutes as she did a quick search on her phone. Oleana had to make sure that this woman didn't try to do anything to the Champion, who was very important to the Chairman's plans for Galar's future. She then found the woman in the league's database. Oleana assumed it would just be a brief paragraph of her participating in the gym challenge, but her eyes widened as she realized who the woman was related to.

Oleana grinned maliciously. She wondered how she could get Miss Sarah Voss-Char to meet up with the Champion again. That would be the kind of distraction the Chairman would fall for. Not enough to completely forget about the energy crisis, but enough to not worry about what Oleana was doing on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago to get down in writing how Sarah and Leon first meet. It seemed to be a good time to post it as this has been referred to within the main fanfic. I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter of Galar’s Most Popular Couple. I probably will not be able to get it done until next week but expect it within this month.


End file.
